cyclingsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Trackstah07
Introduction trackstah07 is an American cycling team founded on May 12, 2010 (Season 12) and managed by Eric Place. The team is headquartered is located in Boston, Massachusetts, but it does the majority of its training in the Rocky Mountains. The team is most notable for its focus on downhill racing and its founding membership of SNAOTR.. Early History trackstah07 began with fifteen American riders, but only Kirk Russel and Chester Wilkin remained with the team for greater than two months. Russel and Wilkin were soon joined by Quade Zeman, the team's first notable hire. Together with the two Americans, Zeman would lead the team to Division 6 by the end of Season 12. As a time triallist, Wilkin led the team in points in Season 13 and the team earned promotion to Division 4. As Wilkin began to grow overwhelmed by too demanding a workload, the team sold Wilkin to redop for $75,000, shifted its focus to Kirk Russel, and acquired Erskine Pettis from jonathanas for a fee of $46,000. Downhill Days With Chester Wilkin out of the picture, trackstah07 became a strictly up-and-down team. Preferring races where the downhills outnumbered the climbs, Kirk Russel and Erskine Pettis became a formidable duo in Division 4. The two served as co-captains for a stretch spanning Seasons 13 and 14, but the team decided to part with Russel during the middle of Season 14. Russel was traded to lastplace1414 in exchange for Benedetto Nenza and cash. The team replaced Russel with Guglielmo Enrico and Motya Ovsiannikov from alberta 1. Along with the transfer of Brian Walthall from alberta 1 to lastplace1414 in exchange for Davin Wann, these deals are now cited as those responsible for the creation of SNAOTR. Monte Rosa trackstah07's Season 14 ascension to Division 3 directly coincided with the inaugural Monte Rosa Tour. The team was not favored to get any results in its first Monte Rosa, and it failed to live up to even the most modest expectations. Erskine Pettis finished 24th overall, 8'32" behind race victor Vasco Assis, and Kirk Russel failed to place within the top 20 in any of tour's five stages. Following the tour, trackstah07 overhauled its squad of domestiques, trading Quade Zeman for Brian Walthall and bringing in Enrico, Ovsiannikov, and Richard Jenssen. The team sandbagged for twenty days in order to stay in Division 3 for the Season 15 Monte Rosa Tour. Pettis came into the tour as a major General Classification favorite, with four wins under his belt, but he rode an unspectacular tour and finished seventh overall, 1'18" behind winner Bazyli Ambroziak. Ring of Honor Chester Wilkin and Kirk Russel were inducted into the t07 Ring of Honor at the beginning of Season 14, following their departure from the team. The two riders combined for the team's first five wins. Erskine Pettis was inducted into the Ring of Honor at the beginning of Season 15. Pettis was the first active trackstah07 member to receive such an honor. Core Riders *Dwight Koch (USA) *Emanuel Espírito Santo (Portugal) *Farley Vicker (Canada) *Jett Holland (Australia) *Paul-Erik Krammer (Denmark) *Roque Freitas (Portugal) *Sebastian Amor (Spain) *Steve Belanger (USA) *Tom Gustavsen (Norway) Notable Former Riders : Captains * Damin Iacob (Romania) * Erskine Pettis (Canada) : Team Mates *Angel Magarino (Spain) *Brian Walthall (Canada) *Chester Wilkin (USA) *Guglielmo Enrico (Italy) *Kirk Russel (USA) *Richard Jenssen (Norway) Notable Results : Tours :General Classification *Cymru Taith #13 , Sebastian Amor, 4th GC *Cymru Taith #17 , Tom Gustavsen, 2nd GC *Cymru Taith #17 , Sebastian Amor, 6th GC *Monte Rosa Tour #6 , Damin Iacob, 1st GC *Monte Rosa Tour #6 , Erskine Pettis, 2nd GC *Volta ao Porto #6 , Erskine Pettis, 4th GC :Stages *Cymru Taith #17 - Stage 2 , Tom Gustavsen, 1st *Monte Rosa Tour #6 - Stage 3 , Damin Iacob, 1st *Monte Rosa Tour #6 - Stage 4 , Damin Iacob, 2nd *Monte Rosa Tour #6 - Stage 5 , Damin Iacob, 2nd *Volta ao Porto #6 - Stage 6 , Erskine Pettis, 2nd *Volta ao Porto #6 - Stage 7 , Erskine Pettis, 2nd : : Classics *Div 1: Critérium La Provence #23 , Damin Iacob, 5th *Div 1: Zürich-Bern-Zürich #22 , Erskine Pettis, 5th *Div 2: Ainet - Bruggen #16 , Damin Iacob, 6th *Div 1: Critérium La Provence #22 , Damin Iacob, 9th *Div 1: Zürich-Bern-Zürich #21 , Damin Iacob, 9th : Single Day Races *Div 1: Babastro - Monte Perdu #16 , Erskine Pettis, 1st *Div 1: Piechowice - Karpacz #20 , Damin Iacob, 1st *Div 1.1: Clervaux Kriterium #13 , Damin Iacob, 1st *Div 2: Ajaccio - Bastia #14 , Damin Iacob, 1st *Div 2: Åsane - Bergen Sentrum - Åsane #23 , Tom Gustavsen, 1st *Div 2: Ivrea - Arona #15 ,''' '''Erskine Pettis, 1st *Div 2: Piechowice - Karpacz G2 #18 , Damin Iacob, 1st *Div 2: Point Pedro #21 , Sebastian Amor, 1st *Div 2: Stockholm Tour #23, Damin Iacob, 1st *Div 2: Stockholm Tour #24 , Damin Iacob, 1st *Div 2.1: Arica Time Trail #15 , Emanuel Espírito Santo, 1st *Div 2.1: Dibola - Denau #4 , Erskine Pettis, 1st *Div 2.1: Dibola - Denau #8 , Damin Iacob, 1st All results since the start: Links﻿ *Team Page Category:Teams